


Hogwarts Thanksgiving

by LiviDol



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, thanksgiving - Fandom
Genre: Gen, House Elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviDol/pseuds/LiviDol
Summary: Very sort of boring conversation about Thanksgiving.





	Hogwarts Thanksgiving

When you woke up on November 23rd, 2017, you didn’t realize the emotions would hit you all at once. The whirlwind of moving from America, of transferring from Ilvermorny to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and making new friends, having a new house loyalty. It was all so much. And to make it all worse, when you walked into the dinner feast that evening, English food was the last thing you wanted to eat. 

“What’s wrong?” Susan Bones asked as you pushed around the sausage on your plate.

“Oh,” You looked up, startled anyone noticed your sour mood. You tried to hard to hide it. “Nothing, it’s just a weird day, that’s all.” 

“Go on, then.” Susan poured you a glass of pumpkin juice from the pitcher on the wooden table of the Great Hall. “What’s got you bothered?” 

You hesitated, but only briefly. Susan was the literal nicest, and to ignore or reject her advances would be a huge mistake. And besides, it was nice to speak of home. 

“Well, Ilvermorny always had a big Thanksgiving feast for those that stayed at school over the break.” You said, “I guess with everything that’s changed this year, I forgot all about it. I didn’t realize how much I would miss the tradition of it.” 

“But isn’t the tradition of it kind of weird,” Hannah Abbot said from the other side of the bench. “What with how your people treated the indigenous peoples and all.” 

You blinked. How were you so lucky to find like-minded people so early on in your transfer to Hogwarts. “Well, yeah, definitely. And throughout the year, some students at Ilvermorny protest the naming of our houses, which borrow directly from native religious figures. It’s all very uncomfortable, especially for the Native American students at the school!” You explained, with Hannah and Susan listening intently. “But, there’s something so comforting about sharing a big meal with friends and family - but it’s important to recognize and criticize the problematic history of it all. It’s the only way to move on. To separate the modern day meaning of Thanksgiving, and it’s complicated history. To give thanks and recognize your abundance is fine - but how can we do it in a way that doesn’t erase years of mistreatment!” 

Susan and Hannah nodded. “I agree.” 

“But I do miss the mashed potatoes, and the gravy, turkey - oh and the green bean casserole!” You lamented, head in hands, staring down at your barely touched plate. “I’ll get over it though.” You tried to shake it off, thankful that pumpkin was such a prominent flavor in european wizarding culture.

Suddenly, your plate of food disappeared. 

“What?” The three of you leaned back from the table in shock.

“I was going to try to eat some of that!” You said to Great Hall, or maybe no one.  
But not soon after, another plate appeared, with a traditional Thanksgiving Feast overflowing. 

“Oh!” You exclaimed. Thanksgiving dishes kept appearing around you, including pies, gravy, biscuits, everything you could want on Thanksgiving. 

“The House Elves must have been listening!” Susan exclaimed. “How sweet!” 

Your heart warmed, and all the emotions you had been feeling of homesickness throughout the day faded away. You were with friends, with comfort food, and good friends. You were home, and you couldn’t be more thankful.


End file.
